Todo estaba escrito
by Isa4everSMacked
Summary: Cada uno tenia su pequeño libro donde escribir que sentía cada uno en los momentos compartidos... ¿Se estarán enamorando? ¿Podría intentar algo juntos? ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionara? ¿Podrían vivir sin compartir esos pequeños momentos que hacían olvidar lo inhumano que podía ser su trabajo a veces?¿Tendrían la valentia para intentarlo?
1. Pesamientos de Mac Taylor

**Es mi primer fic así que por favor tengan paciencia ...**

Mac llego a su apartamento, recordó lo tedioso y lo mal que estuvo su día porque su pasado volvió a él con fuerza, como flashes con vida propia, y cuando eso revivió como con la llegada de Stella con su sonrisa cambio por completo su día.

Decidió entonces escribir en su pequeño libro:

_A veces creo que todo está perdido, que para que seguir, fuerzas ya no hay pero cuando eso llegas tu con tu sonrisas devolviéndome la vida.. Llena de alegría, iluminado mi día.._

_Muchas veces quiero esconder lo que sucede pero de ti es imposible, me lees a miles de kilómetros, aún no se como lo haces, se que eres infalible y que a veces lo adoro y otras la odio, porque es como sentirse completamente desnudo ante ti._

_Pero se que cuando las cosas andan mal eres mi pilar, mi confidente, a ti entregó mi vida, eres mi cómplices, todo para mi._

_Porque pudieron haber otras personas, pero yo siempre estaré para ti, puedo ser terco y no dar el brazo a toser, sólo para no _

_decir que tenías razón, pero estaré acompañando tus logros, progresos, caídas. Eres mi refugio.._

_En ti puedo confiar..Encuentro en tu mirada todo lo que necesito.._

_Y ante ti soy completamente trasplante, porque siempre sabes que me pasa y que necesito aunque intenté ocultarlo..._

_No somos nada y somos uno al mismo tiempo..._

Finalmente se fue a acostar, pero su mente era un torbellino imparable, iba a mil y se interrogaba: ¿Será que

realmente las cosas estaban cambiando?... Si bien nunca había dudado de la esencia de su relación con Stella

inclusive cuando sus amigos tenían la osadía de insinuarle el intentar algo más entre ellos, pero desde ya hace un

tiempo no podía sacarse de su cabezas esas ideas y ya no tenia claro nada con respecto a su relación con ella.

¿Se preguntaba cómo seria besar a esa mujer? ¿Y que pasaría luego? ¿Si no funcionaba, podrían seguir mirándose a la cara?

El gran Mac Taylor podía tener mucho valor a la hora de una guerra o al enfrentarse a un criminal, pero a la hora de

su vida sentimental ¿no era más que un cobarde?, tenia que sacarse las dudas pero tendría la valentía para

hacerlo, o el temor a perder todo lo frenaría… Con todos estos pensamientos que desde ya hace un tiempo lo

perturbaban se fue quedando dormido…


	2. Pesamientos de Stella Bonasera

_Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la ciudad, en el apartamento de Stella, las cosas no eran muy distintas. _

_Stella se encontraba pensado lo abrumador que era ver a su compañero de nuevo viviendo con el mismo peso que el primer día lo sucedido cuando el ataque a WTC. Después de tanta ausencia después de tantos años no era necesario, volverlo a verlo así. Mac no merece volver ese pasado. Pensó en lo bien que se conocen y lo imposible que resultaba ocultarse las cosas._

_Entonces escribió: _

_Usamos el lenguaje no tan común para leernos, el lenguaje del alma, donde no son necesario las palabras porque es tan_

_cotidiano para nosotros mirarnos y saber que necesita el otro, tan común el reunirnos en un abrazo de manera interminable _

_porque tus brazos son seguro, protegen y tranquilizan, son un magnífico refugio del que no quisiera volver.._

_Son los confidentes de mis profundos deseos y miedos, los únicos a los que les permito verme vulnerable y dejarme envolver _

_para cuidarme... Son la receta perfecta para hacerme olvidar.. _

_Lo único que necesito en está vida cuando el mundo tambalea, el fundirme en el calor tus brazos e impregnarme de ti, sentir _

_tu piel ardiente y cada latido de tu corazón sin dudar en ningún momento que me perteneces por completo en ese abrazo _

_donde tu y yo dejamos de ser dos para convertirnos en uno sólo cuerpo._

_Cuando termino_ alguna frases de lo escrito le retumbaban en la cabeza con tanta fuerza_: tus brazos son seguro, protegen y tranquilizan, son un magnífico refugio del que no quisiera volver...Lo único que necesito en está vida cuando el mundo tambalea, el fundirme en el calor tus brazos e impregnarme de ti…_

_¿Por qué lo había escrito?_

Mac es mí amigo, mí camarada y _el abrazarme con él es un gesto tan cotidiano y normal. Pero _que le estaba pasando si todo aquello, es lo que sentía al estar con él.

Jamás había puesta en duda su amistad, pero hoy, ya no estaba segura. Algo entre nosotros dos sería más que complicado, pero se mentiría a sí misma, si decía que nunca lo había pensado. Cuantas veces había deseado por un momento rozar sus labios. Sin dejar de lado algún que otro escalofrío sentido en esos roces de piel con piel al entregar algún archivo.

Será que sí, estaba enamorada, y si fuera así, tendría el valor de probar y averiguar que le pasaba a la otra parte, no podía negar que le generaba algo de miedo, pues no quería perder su tan estrecha sociedad.

Stella decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha, dejar el agua correr sobre su cuerpo, su pelo, su cara con el fin de no pensar, algo que le estaba resultando tan imposible.


	3. El destino tenia otros planes

Los días habían pasado y los pensamientos de ambos seguían a flor de piel. Pero alguien tenía planeado darles una mano.

Hace semanas venían con un caso muy importante y complicado, 6 mujeres habían sido encontradas muertas en el gran y lujoso barrio de Gramercy Park, uno de los que tenia el rotulo de los más seguro y tranquilos de New York.

Todas las victimas habían sido violadas antes de ser degolladas, además todas compartían el haber estado en la misma casa, la del gran empresario Angel, antes del crimen, él mismo se encarga de ofrecer nuevas oportunidades a mujeres extranjeras, y si bien los CSI tenían pruebas, no eran suficientes para detener al hombre.

Por lo que tenían como ultimo recurso usar una operación de encubierto, que el mismo Mac había diseñado, y que apenas terminado de esbozar a su equipo, Stella se había ofrecido para llevarlo acabo.

Mac quiso protestar su participación en la operación, pero no logró encontrar las palabras adecuadas para justificarse, a si que solo asintió con la cabeza.

La misma tenía a Mac muy ansioso y preocupado, la razón de la misma Stella.

Quería decirle que no lo hiciera pero en carácter de que, no podía decirle que no fuera, porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti, y no soportaría que te hicieran daño y arruinar todo, prefirió ser lo más frió posible aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de miedo por sí algo saliera mal.

Stella se dirigió a la casa del empresario Angel.

Mientras tanto, Mac se encontraba en su auto algo cerca de la escena.

Danny y Flack ya se encontraban comunicado con Mac y frente a la casa de Angel, en una camioneta perteneciente a una empresa de cable, monitoreando el lugar con las pocas cámaras que se encontraban en esa zona, además de ser los encargados de escuchar lo que sucedía con Stella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Horas antes en el laboratorio

Stella recuerda que estaremos escuchándote, pero no podremos comunicarnos con usted. Ten cuidado.

Stella asintió. No pasará nada Mac, todo va salir bien. Estaré bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Finalmente Stella llego a la casa, toco timbre y se presentó, como Cloe Schortsianitis una mujer que recién llegaba de Grecia, y que su amiga le contó sobre la ayuda que él le ofreció y que hoy se encontraba necesitando su ayuda para mantenerse en New York. Llevando acabo además la misión de implantar el micrófono en la casa como habían acordado en el laboratorio. Angel había entrado en el juego y parecía que no habría ningún inconveniente, acordaron una sita para el jueves de la semana que corría con promesas de conseguirle algo.

Sin embargo cuando salio una de las empleadas se dirigió a Angel y le dijo que estaba segura que esa mujer, que acababa de salir no era más que una detective, que ya hace un tiempo la había interrogado a ella. Angel salio entonces detrás de Stella enfurecido, y con un grupo de su gente.

Mac al escuchar esto, salio del auto corriendo a todo prisa, hacia el parque del barrio con

fin de encontrarla antes, cada minuto que pasaba y no la veía, su corazón se aceleraba, finalmente la vio unos pocos metros delante de él y podía escuchar a la gente de Angel cerca, así fue, que corrió hasta ella, la agarro de la mano y la arrastró hasta atrás de un árbol, la cubrió como pudo con su campera para ocultar su identidad, y empujo más o menos su espalda contra el árbol.

¿Mac qué haces?

Solo sígueme, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, acomodo con sus dedos algunos de sus rizo detrás de su oreja, rozo sus labios con lo de ella.

Él la besó con suavidad, ella gimió suavemente cundo él paso su lengua por el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, intentar resistirse era imposible, no podía, lo dejo entrar, Mac entonces profundizo su beso, que se fue llenado pasión.

Los hombres de Angel los vieron, mira a estos dos, pero solo se rieron, silbaron y siguieron su camino en busca de la mujer que quería su jefe.

Stella al escucharlo entendió porque Mac había actuado así.

Finalmente al darse cuenta que ya los hombres estaban bastante lejos, se apartaron ya casi sin aliento, y finalmente sus miradas se encontraron pero antes que ninguno pudiera hablar, llegaron Danny y Flack ¿Están bien?

**Hagamen saber lo que piensan...**


	4. Como seguir después de ese instante

"Estamos bien". Dijeron a dúo.

Danny y Flack sonreían, estaban seguros que desde lejos había visto a Mac y Stella besándose pero prefirieron por el momento no insinuar nada y callar.

Aunque más les gustaría a ellos que sus amigos estén juntos, el amor entre ellos era más que evidente, más sólo pareciera que los protagonistas no querían darse cuenta.

El camino al laboratorio fue en silencio total, quizás por el inconveniente de la operación que ahora les preocupaba.

Además Mac y Stella parecían estar muy lejos de aquí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Punto de vista de Mac

¿Cómo seguir después de lo que ocurrió?

No sabia porque lo había hecho, solo sabía que no quería por ninguna circunstancia que lastimaran a Stella, pero fue completamente estúpido ahora que le iba decir, que le había encantado besarla. No sabía si esto traería problemas en su relación, si seria una situación incomoda para ellos, pero si que jamás lo olvidaría, la urgencia y la pasión de su primer beso con esa mujer con la que ya no tenia nada claro y soñaba ya hace un tiempo. Y que ya no quería vivir sin sentir sus labios otra vez.

Pero no sabia que hacer, sus instintos marinos no le sirven cuando de amor se trata, y con ella ni siquiera en una batalla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Punto de vista de Stella

Mac había salvado su vida, no tenia idea que sucedió en lo de Angel que la mando a buscar con sus hombres, pero ahora, esto era lo que menos le importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, tan lleno de pasión, le había encantado sentir el sabor de él en sus labios, como seguir, no sabia como se iba a comportar ahora Mac, ¿Cómo iba seguir su trabajo juntos?

¿Qué será todo entre ellos después de ese beso?

Ella no sabia si era mejor simplemente decir que todo estará bien, que no se preocupe o decirle la verdad a Mac, ese beso había significado tanto, más de lo que un día pudo imaginarse, y quería tanto volver a repetirlo, y volver a sentirlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Flack los saco de sus pensamientos, chicos llegamos al laboratorio.

Ambos lo miraron y sonrieron.

Mac dijo pueden irse a casa, descansen fue un día duro, ya mañana vemos como solucionamos lo ocurrido, estoy seguro que Angel por el momento no se va arriesgar su vida esta demasiado sucia. Y por favor tengan precaución.

Danny se dirigió a casa a estar junto a lindsay.

Mientras tanto Flack pesó que seria buena idea llamar a Jess e ir a cenar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac en cambio se dirigió adentro del laboratorio, no sabia que hacer y como mirar a Stella a los ojos, pero en vez de dirigirse a su oficina, siguió camino a la terraza, estaba mirando la ciudad iluminada por los rayos de tormenta, era noche fresca y que prometía que una intensa lluvia caería sobre la ciudad de New York, cuando hoyo pasos

"Mac"

"Stella, he …"

"Esta todo bien?"

"Lo siento Stella, es que yo…"

"Mac usted me salvo la vida, yo ni siquiera sabia que estaban detrás de mi, gracias por cubrirme"

"Stella"

"Sí"

…

"Mac, será que yo he hecho algo malo, te quedaste tan distante, casi ni me miras, y ahora no me hablas. Que acontece?"

"No claro que no, tu no has hecho nada malo. Stella es que no quiero y me preocupa que ese beso cambie las cosas entre nosotros" su mete lo abrumaba, vamos quieres decir más, vamos Mac no seas cobarde

"Mac esta todo bien, nada va cambiar, tranquilo"

"Espera, sabes Stella, es que…..bueno… ese beso no solo fue la forma de salvarte a ti de encubierto.. heeeeeeeeeee es que no al menos para mi, ni para mi mente.. Hace mucho he tenido esta sensación, se que quizás no sienta lo mismo y que ahora estoy arruinado lo aun más, pero no quiero, no quiero perder nuestra amistad"

Ella simplemente se acerco a él, lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice y medio sobre su labios para hacerlo callar, y lo besó. Después de uno segundo se aparto y le sonrió.

"Mac tranquilo, todo va estar bien, nunca me perderás como amiga pase lo que pase. Y ese beso pues significa más para mí, también"

Él levanto la ceja y permaneció en silencio. " Segura?." "Realmente quieres esto, Stell?"

"No te voy a negar tengo miedo, he deseado esto hace mucho tiempo pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero si lo quiero"

"Después de Claire pensé que nuca iba tener esta necesidad de compartir las pequeñas cosas de la vida, tu lo haces tan siempre, tan hermoso, iremos suave pero seguros, quiero esto"

"Sea como sea, un paso ala vez"

"Ok, en primer lugar vamos a considerar que hay algo entre nosotros si, algo que estaba en nosotros hace tiempo"

Stella sonrió, "Vamos de espacio, sí"

Él sonrió, se acerco ella lentamente, la agarro suavemente por la cintura, y la beso, suave al principio en sus labios, luego sólo en su labio superior y luego su labio inferior. Se aparto, beso su frente y nariz.

Stella coloco sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Y él regresó a sus labios. Movió su lengua por sus labios, pidiendo el permiso para entrar, convirtiendo ese beso, en uno tan apasionado, cargado de pasión, temor, desafió pero sobre todo de amor.

Todas las cosas, los ruidos, las luces, la tormenta, los sonidos de la ciudad se fueron desvaneciendo, ellos estaban tan inmensos en su beso. Justo entonces empezó a llover sobre la ciudad y si bien a Mac no le importaría seguir así el resto de su vida, se aparto, "creo que será mejor que entremos"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Stell, ven conmigo a casa?" esperaba que aceptara, pues le preocupaba mucho las medidas que Angel podía tomar contra ella, pero ahora no era momento para hablar, ahora era mejor por un momento olvidar.

Ella lo miro inquisitivamente y incrédula.

Mac cogió su significado, y negaba con la cabeza, "No, Stell solo quiero abrazarte, saber que estamos juntos y que estas bien"

Ella sonrió, y aceptó con su cabeza.

Él la beso una vez más, la abrazo. Y así sabiendo que las cosas entre ellos habían tomado ese punto que tanto anhelaban, pues si así era, se dirigieron rumbo al apartamento de Mac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

No muy lejos de Mac y Stella, Angel se encontraba ya planeando su venganza, pues quién se había creído que era esa mujer y departamento de CSI de New York para engañarlo así.

El cual empezó por vigilar el laboratorio, fue entonces en ese momento que los vio salir abrazados y tomar un taxi hacia algún lugar.

Los siguió.

**Por favor háganme saber sus comentarios... siempre serán apreciados..**


	5. Los planes de Angel

Cuando un relámpago ilumino la cuadra, Stella le pareció ver que un hombre los estaba observando pero prefirió no decir nada, quizás era su imaginación, o la sombra de algún árbol, además aun estaba preocupada por el resultado obtenido en la operación, así que sólo agarró la mano de Mac, le dio un beso, mientras ellos se diriguian adentro del edificio.

En la esquina de la cuadra estaba Angel, y estaba seguro que la Detective Bonasera, lo había visto. Pensó que ellos se veían tan felices y él tenía que hacer algo, decidió mandarle un mensaje. Y ya sabía como.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente

Mac despertó primero, y estando en su cama abrazado con Stella durmiendo sobre su pecho, no podía pedir más nada, hacia mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien incluso estando aun preocupado.

No quería perderla por nada, y que Angel supiera que era detective, había puesto todo en peligro, él sabía que no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, y además no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, ese sentimiento lo estaba perturbando bastante, justo entonces Stella comenzó moverse un poco entre sus brazos que la rodeaban, y despertó, y lo miro a los ojos y le dio suave beso.

"Buen día"

"Hey, Buen día mi bella dama. Cómo amaneciste?"

"De maravillas"

Mac sonrió "Muy bien, bella durmiente creo que es hora de levantarnos, tenemos que prepararnos, e ir al laboratorio"

"Bien, pero primeros me dejas en mi apartamento y tu sigues al laboratorio, yo no puedo volver con la misma ropa de ayer. Creo que levantaría sospechas"

"Bien, pero creo que aun tenemos tiempo para compartir un desayuno juntos"

"Claro, Mac"

Mac se levanto, y se dirigió hacer el desayuno, con lo que tenia en el refrigerador que no sabia bien cuanto era ciertamente, decidió hacer café y tostadas, cuado Stella bajo las escaleras se sentía un olor a café de esos que traen recuerdos a la mente, que nos acerca, lo abrazo por la cintura , le dio un beso "Sabes es bueno sentirse como en casa"

Mac giro, posos sos manos sobre las caderas de ella, la miro a los ojos "Stell, gracias por devolverme la ganas de vivir" Pero antes que los dos pudieran seguir hablando, el teléfono de Mac sonó, "Taylor"

"Soy Flack, tenemos un caso, en Décima Avenida, Mac creo que esta relacionado con Angel. Sabes algo de Stella, porque la he estado llamando, y no contesta"

"Stella debe estar aun durmiendo, intentare comunicarme yo. Voy para halla Flack"

Mac colgó, "Stell, Flack dice que te ha esta llamando y tu no contestas"

"Mi teléfono se quedo sin carga, tenemos un caso?"

"Si, en la Décima Avenida"

"Perfecto, Mac ve tu primero, yo tomo un taxi a casa me cambio. Y luego me dirijo a la escena"

"De acuerdo, ten cuidado"

"Siempre"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac llego a la escena, la cara de Flack lo hizo preocuparse, "Que sucede?"

"Sabes algo de Stella?"

"Buen día, no etsaría mal Don. Stella esta bien, no había sentido su teléfono. Pero vamos Flack habla, qué pasa?"

"Perdón Mac. Buen día, Sígueme.."

Cuando llegaron, el cuerpo era de una mujer de piel morena, de pelo rizado, que le hacia recordar a Stella. Mac entendió entonces la preocupación de Flack, y para no estarlo, el estaría igual la mujer que había sido encontrada degollada era parecida a Stella, y quizás era la imaginación de ambos, pero si esto era una señal era evidente que venia de parte de Angel, y ahora demás tenian que jugar contra la corriente de que a lluvia había borrado los pocos rastros que podían seguir.

Justo Stella llego a la escena y se dirigió a ellos, "Hey chicos que sucede? Parece que vieron un fantasma" Cuando estuvo frente a ellos y al cuerpo se asusto esa mujer tenia algo, sí era muy parecida ella. Y teniendo en cuenta lo de ayer, podía ser víctima de Angel, y si la habia matod por si culpa.

Antes de que Stella pudiera decir algo, un niño muy sonriente que apareció como de la nada se acerco hacia donde estaba ellos, "Disculpe, usted es la Detective Bonasera"

"Si, soy yo"

"Esto es para usted" y salióa de alli muy rapidamente, antes de que Flack o Mac puideran preguntarle quien se la había dado.

Stella mientras tanto empezó a leer la nota, la misma decía:

"_No sigan avanzando en la investigación, dejen las cosas como están, porque te aseguro que esto va terminar muy mal, y ni tu hombre podar salvarte, estas muerta"_

_PD: Ayer a la anoche se los veía muy felices entrando al edificio pero cuidado que se les puede acabar, nada es para siempre y ustedes están jugando con fuego. Cuidado. No podrán salvarse por segunda vez._

Stella quedo pálida.

Mac se asusto, "Stella, esta bien?" la ayudo a reacortarse sobre un banco, y agarro la nota, y lo entendió, ahora él tenia la certeza de que Angel estaba muy cerca de ellos, es más los había observado ayer por la noche.

Angel se encontraba mirando todo la situación, desde el otro lado de la calle disfrazado, y tenia esa sonrisa falsa, de saber que había logrado su objetivo y más sabiendo que su segundo plan ya estaba marcha.

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, he tenido parcial en la Facultad y unos días difícil, espero que aun sigan por aquí,** **por favor háganme saber sus comentarios... siempre serán apreciados..**


	6. Planes y más planes

**_Gente muchas gracias por los Review _**

Mac observaba a Stella, que aun seguía un poco pálida,"Don trae un poco de agua por favor.."

"Stell calma, todo va estar bien, por tu seguridad, déjame colocarte un policía?"

"No Mac, no lo necesito. Estoy bien"

"Vamos Stell, no es hora de ponernos terco"

"Mac, no quiero pelear. Y no quiero a nadie siguiéndome, a nadie de tras de mis pasos, por favor, no lo necesito"

"Aquí traje el agua", Don vio que había interrumpido algo, sus caras hablaban solas, así que le dio el agua a Mac, dejándolos solos, y dirigiéndose a ver si sus chicos habían encontrado algo más.

Le dio el agua, "Stell, por favor no hagas esto, Angel nos está siguiendo y observando y yo me muero si te pasa algo, entiendes eso?"

"Mac, prometo tener cuidado, pero por ahora no necesito a nadie sí? Por favor, prometo tenerte informada, sí" le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Mac la observaba, "No se como lo haces pero siempre me convences, por ahora estará bien, pero si esto se complica, no habrá pero que valga. Ok."

"No olvides que te conozco muy bien" acaricio su mejilla, se acerco, y le dio un beso, y siguió camino hacia la escena

Mac se sorprendió, pero sonrió

Don que los mirabas, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y sonreía, "estos dos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el laboratorio

Cuando Stella llego a su oficina encontró un ramo de flores y una caja sobre el escritorio, pensó si quizás podrían ser de Mac.

Mac pasó por allí, y Stella le hizo seña para que entrara

"Mac, tu enviaste esto?"

"Me encantaría Stell, pero no"

Stella, no quería admitirlo pero no le gustaba nada. Si no eran de Mac, la posibilidad de que fuera de Angel era muy factible. Mientras tanto Mac se acerco, se puso los guantes y abrió la caja, en ella había muñecos de bodas, con esmoquin y vestido blanco, con armas, una versión policial, de muñecos de boda, pero además estaba lleno de arañas y cucarachas, había un papel en el fondo de la misma, donde estaba escrito **_"Nada es para siempre. Todo puede terminar de un momento a otro, cuida a tu chica Taylor". _**_Sin dudas esto lo había enviado Angel._

_Stella vio como Mac arqueo la mirada y se puso serio. Stella aún así, poso sus manos sobres sus caderas y lo miró si bien entendía el punto de Mac, Angel ya no solamente estaba observándolos sino que ya había llegado hasta el laboratorio, pero aun así volvió afirmar "Mac no quiero, no es necesario"_

_Mac prefirió no decir nada sobre el tema porque abrir la boca en este momento, iba a terminar en pelea, se conocen hace años y además ahora había algo más, así que la miro y dijo "Hablamos esta noche, te espero en mi apartamento" y se fue, sin que ante Stella pudiera abrir la boca para negarse. Dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban Adam y Lindsay haber que había obtenido de las pocas pruebas que tenían y con la caja para analizar. _

_Stella pensaba si eso era una cita, supuso que de toda forma se iba a preparar para esta noche._

_Mac pensaba que en realidad haría algo distinto esta noche, creía que era tiempo de por un momento olvidarse de todo, el sabia que detrás de la coraza de Stella había preocupación y ella se merecía por un momento olvidar todo. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac entro en la sala, chicos que pudieron encontrar?

Adam y _Lindsay se miraron, y fue Adam el que hablo, "La verdad Mac que no mucho, la victima tenia polvo de _ trompeta de ángel, es una planta originaria de América del sur así que no sabemos como llego hasta aquí, pero puede ser la droga que utilizo el acecino para dejar a la victima totalmente inconsciente de sus acciones"

"Además se encontró Aceite puro de Argán en su cuello, en la marca que dejo el objeto con la que la degollaron, pero aun no se pudo determinar con que fue realizada la marca, es todo lo que tenemos Mac" acabo de decir Lindsay.

"OK, chicos sigan trabajando, en lo que puedan con este caso, sin descuidar los otros y manténganme informado. Adam ocúpate de la caja, haber si encuentras algo"

"Si. Boss"

Mac salio de la sala y se preguntaba si seria buena idea lo de esta noche, el caso de Angel era un tema que los preocupaba muchísimo, más el no poder conseguir pistas factibles y el asesinato de esa mujer sumado a los nuevos casos que tampoco podían descuidar, pero una noche eso si lo necesitaban los dos, una noche juntos y diferente. Mac iba metido en sus pensamientos con cara de preocupación pero con una sonrisa que guardan momentos y sutileza, que ni cuenta se dio que iba derecho Sid que venia caminada por el laboratorio así que choca con él. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta, "Perdón Sid, es que no te vi"

La cara de su amigo lo preocupo pues era bastante rara "Que sucede?"

"Nada Sid, solo preocupación por los últimos hechos"

"Seguro?"

Mac pensó que quizás no era mala idea disimular un poco y preguntarle a su viejo amigo que opinaba "en realidad es que esta noche tengo un compromiso, y no se si con todo lo que esta sucediendo con el caso de Angel, sería correcto… o mejor desistir"

Sid vio como le cambio la cara a Mac inconscientemente al hablar de ese compromiso con esa persona.. Será que había encontrado el amor.. "Mac, yo diría que si es capaz de lograr ese brillo en tus ojos, vale la pena intentar, además creó que Stella puede hacerse cargo del turno de la noche, no?"

"De que hablas Sid, brillo?" Mac hizo una pausa y quedo nuevamente entre sus pensamientos… Será que realmente era tan notorio el momento que estaba viviendo, él no tendría problema en que su amigo supiera con quien era el compromiso, más seguro Sid estaría muy feliz de saber que era Stella, pero prefirió ocultarlo a menos por ahora….

"Mac"

"Disculpa Sid, es que justo el problema es que hoy es la noche libre de Stella, y pensaba que quizás Danny podría hacerse cargo, pero con lo que sucede con Angel no se, si es una buena idea, que dices? " no sabia realmente si había inventado una muy buena excusa pero al menos por ahora era mejor que nadie supiera de su relación con Stella. Solo quería consultarlo si estaría haciendo bien en dejar por un rato el laboratorio solo, porque aunque estaría a cargo de Danny de alguna forma así seria ya que su Jefe no estaría y la segunda al mando tampoco, si algo explotaba con todo lo que estaba sucediendo la culpa iba a ser de él.

"Aaaaa si eses el problema, bien Mac creo que Danny puede hacerse cargo del turno por la noche, no?, a dado muestra de su competencia para eso" levanto su ceja y giro en dirección para a irse, pero antes de seguir dio media vuelta " Hey Mac felicita de mi parte a la afortunada" y se rió. Estaba seguro que Mac tenía algo con alguien, y que era especial, y eso era indudable.

Mac solo estimo a sonreír..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas mas tarde, estaba todo listo …

Stella llegó al apartamento de Mac, pero antes de entrar al edificio un chofer se acerco "La Señora Stella Bonasera"

"Sí" el chofer entonces le entrego una tarjeta.

Stella la leyó "Han habidos algunos cambios, este chofer te llevara a One United Nations Plaza, donde el destino te espera solo sigue las pista hacia él, y confía" Mac.

Stella subió al auto, y el camino hasta allí se le hizo muy corto, una vez en el One United Nations Plaza, un recepcionista se acercó a ella, entregándole otro la tarjeta, "Preparada para una noche de relax, sigue las flechas ellas la guiaran a su destino", de que se trataba todo esto, la verdad estaba desconcertada y no entendía mucho, se suponian que esto era una cita pero además tenian que hablar... no entedia que había hecho Mac, de que se trataba todo esto.. Las flechas la guiaron hasta la habitación 401, cuando entro los acorde de una guitarra comenzaron a sonar…..Y Mac le hizo seña para que se sentara en el sofá enfrente de él… Y entonces Mac comenzó a cantar:

Close your eyes  
_Cierra tus ojos_  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
_Déjame decirte todas las razones por las cuales_  
Think you're one of a kind.  
_Pienso que eres única_  
Here's to you  
_Esto es para ti_  
The one that always pulls us through  
_La que siempre nos saca adelante_  
Always do what you got to do  
_Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer_  
You're one of a kind  
_Eres única_  
Thank god you're mine.  
_Gracias a Dios que eres mia_

You're an angel dressed in armor  
_Eres un ángel en armadura_  
You're the fair in every fight  
_Eres lo justo en cada batalla_  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
_Eres mi vida y mi puerto seguro_  
Where the sun sets every night  
_Donde el sol se pone cada noche_  
And if my love is blind  
_Y si mi amor es ciego_  
I don't want to see the light.  
_No quiero ver la luz_

It's your beauty that betrays you  
_Es tu belleza que te traiciona_  
Your smile gives you away.  
_Tu sonrisa te delata_  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
_Porque estás hecha de fuerza y piedad_  
And my soul is yours to save  
_Y mi alma debes salvar_  
I know this much is true  
_Y sé que esto es cierto_  
When my world was dark and blue  
_Pues cuando mi mundo era oscuro y azul_  
I know the only one who rescued me was you  
_La única que me rescató fuiste tu_

Mac la había sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado esto... mac en esta situación..espera él estaba cantando para ella… Stella solo sonreía, estaba tan feliz… No lo podía creer

Close your eyes  
_Cierra los ojos_  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
_Déjame decirte todas las razones_  
You're never going to have to cry  
_Por que nunca vas a llorar_  
Because you're one of a kind  
_Porque eres única_  
Yeah, here's to you  
_Si, a ti_  
The one that always pulls us through  
_la que siempre nos saca adelante_  
You always do what you got to do, baby  
_Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer bebé_  
Because you're one of a kind.  
_Porque eres única_

When your love pours down on me  
_Cuando derramas tu amor en mí_  
I know I'm finally free  
_Sé que finalmente soy libre_  
So I tell you gratefully  
_Asi que te digo agradecido_  
Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep  
_Cada latido de mi corazón te pertenece_

Ella estaba tan preciosa con ese vestido negro sin tirantes, justo pero no muy corto.. estaba perfecta….Hermosa….

So close your eyes  
_Entonces cierra los ojos_  
Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe  
_Déjame decirte todas las razones_  
You're never going to have to cry, baby  
_Por que nunca vas a llorar bebé_  
Because you're one of a kind  
_Porque eres única_

Yeah, here's to you  
_Si, a ti_  
You're the one that always pulls us through  
_The one that always pulls us through_  
You always do what you got to do, babe  
_Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer bebé_  
'Cause you're one of a kind.  
_Porque eres única_

You're the reason why I'm breathing.  
_Tu eres la razón por la que respiro_  
With a little look my way  
_Con una ligera mirada_  
You're the reason that I'm feeling  
_Eres tu la razón por la que siento _  
It's finally safe to stay!  
_Que finalmente es seguro quedarse._

Mac termino de cantar y se acerco a Stella, "Stell me devolviste la vida, las ganas de seguir… me enseñaste a disfrutar lo mas sencillo de las cosas nuevamente…. Eres _mi pilar, mi confidente, yo a ti te entregó mi vida, eres mi cómplices, eres todo para mi.. Eres mi vida…Gracias por existir" la miro fijo a los ojos, y luego la beso….. Un beso, que cada vez fue más y más profundo… tanto que ella gimió.. Y él ya no podía parar, ni quería hacerlo .. Se abrió camino besando apaciblemente con sus labios cada centímetro de piel que podía, mientras de apoco iba abriendo la cremallera del vestido que cayo al piso, se aparto solo un poco para visualizar la _ silueta_ de esa mujer enfrente de él, _con el acelerado deseo de tocarla, de sentir sus besos, de tenerla "Eres perfecta, absoluta y completamente perfecta.."

Ella sonrió, lo miro profundamente a los ojos, se acerco, lo besó, acaricio, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente, dejándolo transitoriamente en suspenso por unos segundos y continuo, besando su cuello, luego su pecho, y el resto sucedió de la forma mas natural, ninguno quería abandonar los brazos del otro, su cuerpos se entrelazaban con esa sed insaciable de caricias y suspiros.. de besos apasionados y palabras dulces y suaves ….. de gemidos fugaces y extensos que no dejaban de difundir… amándose sin prisa.. percibiendo el aroma de su piel.. las respiraciones…. sosegando la sed que sus cuerpos tenían de el uno por le otro, por amarse... ya exhaustos y desnudos lograron conciliar un profundo sueño satisfecho de amor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente no sabia si lo de anocher había sido sueño.. pero al despertar a su lado, con nuestros cuerpos abrazados … con un pequeño rayito del alba que entraba en nuestra habitación… ver su mirada, su sonrisa… "Tu no sabes qué feliz fui al poseer cada rincón de tu cuerpo.. el haberme hecho sentir la mujer más dischosa y amada… no sabes cuanto anhele amanecer a tu lado… abrir mis ojos y verte junto a mí… eres mi puerto seguro… eres mi todo… Te amo Mac Taylor" acaricio su rostro …

Él simplemente cruzo su mirada con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta ternura "Tengo mucha suerte, de tenerte en mi vida… Te amo Stella Bonasera"

Y se fundieron en un beso largo ardiente… hasta que golpearon la puerta de la habitación…

Al separacer Mac comentó "Debe de ser nuestro desayuno, yo lo pedí"

Mac se levanto, se arreglo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.. Tomo el carrito y llevo cerca de una mesa ubicada en la habitación de donde se podía apreciar una de las mejores vistas de New York.

"Mac, me vas decir como conseguiste todo esto, el hotel, la habitación, todo"

"Digamos que cobre algunos favores… Necesitabamos estar alejado de todo por un rato y solo quería que fuera especial..."

"Y lo fue, eso daló por seguro" lo abrazo por detras y lo beso..

El desayuno trascurrió tranquilo, hablaron de muchos temas, incluso su mas reciente fuente de discusiones Angel pero de forma modera y apacigüe .. tenian que buscar juntos una solución, o almeos algo en que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo... aunque este ultimo punto fuera un poco difícil... y por más que los dos estaban seguro que detendrían el reloj para que este momento no acabara nunca, para permacer juntos en companía.. ambos sabíam que tenían que volver a la realidad..

Así que Mac alcanzo a Stella a su departamento.. "Te cuidas por favor, y apenas este en el laboratorio me avisas" solo quería esta seguro que todo esta bien, él estaba seguro que Angel volvería atacar.. pero no sabia cuando y como..

"Si Mac, tranquilo" le dio un pequeño besó, y bajo del auto.. Sabia que Mac solo lo hacia por su bien pero a veces odiaba tanta sobre protección…

Stella estaba apunto de colocar la llave en la puerta de su apartamento, y precisamente en aquel momento una persona asomó por detrás de ella y coloco en su boca, su mano con un pañuelo con una sustancia que desvaneció a Stella y se la llevó…

**_Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, he tenido exámenes en la Facultad, espero que aun sigan por aquí,_**_**por favor háganme saber sus comentarios... siempre serán apreciados…**_

**_Les deseo un Feliz año nuevo lleno de amor, paz, salud.. que todo sus sueños se hagan realidad y mi mejores deseos para ustedes! _**


	7. Incertidumbre

**Gracias por los Review. **

Stella comenzó a despertar estaba mareada, no entendía que le había pasado, apenas empezó abrir los ojos, no podía ver mucho, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro apenas se veía entrar por una ventana, pues si a eso se le podía llamar así, un pequeño rayo de sol que no iluminaba mucho, quería e intentaba entender donde estaba, pero no podía, solo recordaba que estaba a punto de entrar en su departamento y luego… y ahora estaba aquí…

"Hey parece que la bella durmiente comienza a despertar" Angel se acercaba a Stella, puso su mano en el mentón y le habló "Como estas mi princesa?" Stella se movía inquieta, queriendo alejarse .. "no te asuste, querías mi ayuda a hora la vas a tener"

"Angel"

"Parece que ya estas conciente, señor"

"Déjanos solos"

La mano derecha de Angel se retiro. Mientras tanto Angel giraba alrededor de Stella "como estas?" "Linda noche la de ayer?"

"Que quieres?"

Se acerco y le susurro al oído, "Pues ustedes jugaron conmigo y se pensaron que iban a salir ileso, ahora le toca a Taylor perder, así que tome de él lo único que le importa, sé que se acordara de mi siempre, te lo aseguro"

"Estas equivocado, no vas ganar nada, y seria bueno que te rindieras mientras puedes, puedo ayudarte, si me largas ahora""

"Crees que soy imbécil, recuerda lo que te dije, se arrepentirá"

La cabeza de Stella iba mil por hora, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, observando lo que podía del lugar, pretendiendo armar un plano y una estrategia, buscando una señal que le valiera para liberarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el laboratorio estaban todos, bueno casi todos…

"Como Mac no ha llegado?" Don decía con una divertida sonrisa

"Si es raro, él siempre es el primero en llegar" Decía lindsay un poco preocupada

Danny le parecía muy divertido todo, y quiso sumar más pimienta al asunto "Stella tampoco ha llegado"

"Insinúas que Stella y Mac…"

En ese segundo Mac llego "Que Stella y yo , qué Adam?"

"Aaaeeeeee. No eeee nada boss"

Mac quería sonreír, después de todo acaso Stella tenia razón torturaba a Adam, peor fue lo más serio posible "Bien, buenos días, tenemos un caso, en central park, Danny y Lindsay van con Don a la escena. Los demás a sus puestos"

Mac veía a su equipo yéndose, "Lindsay ven un minuto"

"Si, Mac"

"Viste a Stella"

"Mac, ella no ha llegado aun"

Pero como así pensaba Mac, bueno posiblemente solo se retraso en este trafico "Ok, gracias lindsay"

Lindsay se fue. Y Mac seguía en sus pensamientos, el había demorado un poco más luego de dejar a Stella en su departamento, ya que tuvo que pasar por la oficina del jefe, que había invitado una reunión esta mañana, por motivos que él entendían insignificantes, pero era tiempo suficiente para que Stella también hubiera llegado.

Será que me estaré poniendo paranoico?, no puedo dejar que un delincuente controle mi vida, pero aun así no resistió llamo a Stella, nada sonaba y sonaba y nada, ella no respondía, empezó a preocuparse más.

Pensaba en pedirle a Adam que rastreara el numeró, pero esa acción iba a ser muy extraña, motivos tangibles no había por ahora, nada fuera de lo normal había acontecido en estas horas, y si lo preocupa y luego resultaba siendo nada, nadie entendería la reacción, y no sabría como explicarla. Se calmo un poco y decidió esperar. Se fue a su oficina hacer algunos papeleos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una horas había pasado, Mac se dio cuenta que su equipo había regresado con la evidencia de central park, y el aun estaba con le mismo caso, pues en realidad ni siquiera sabia si había avanzado en algo con el papeleo, va ni si quiera si había completado una línea, su mente esta muy lejos solo pensaba en Stella y ya no podía ser posible que Stella no halla llegado, agarro el móvil y volvió a llamar, otra vez sin repuestas, se levanto de su silla y se fue a la sala de Adam.

"Rastrea el celular de Stella"

"Que"

"Hazlo"

Adam hizo de inmediato lo que Mac le estaba pidiendo, aunque no entendía que estaba sucediendo, encontró una dirección, mas precisamente era la del apartamento de Stella, Mac salio a toda prisa sin decir nada.

Don que estaba llegando, vio la escena, pregunto "Qué sucede?"

"No se Don. Me pidió que rastreara el móvil de Stella y le diera una dirección, resulto que la que lo que encontré fue la del propio apartamento de ella, y él simplemente salio así, no lo se"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don salio de tras de Mac, y lo alcanzó cuando él entraba al edificio del apartamento de Stella

"Que es lo que acontece Mac?"

"Aun no lo se Don" dijo con una mueca que mostraba preocupación.

Don hizo silencio, y ambos subieron hasta el apartamento de Stella, cuando estaban frente a el se dieron cuenta que la llaves estaban puesta en la puerta y que su celular estaba allí tirado.

"Mac, me explicas"

"Angel esta de tras de esto, se la llevo, maldita sea, yo no debí…"

"No debiste que?" no podía comprender pero como no obtuvo repuesta, solo decidió decir "La vamos a encontrar, si, voy a llamar a Danny para que venga con el equipo para registra el lugar"

Mac solo asintió con la cabeza…pero él solo penaba en no debo dejar sola Stella..

"Mac?"

"Si, Don"

"Me explicas?"

Que le decía y que no, "Bien Don, lo que se es que Stella no ha dejado de recibir amenazas de Angel, aunque si bien en estas ultimas horas, por lo que yo se, no recibió nada. Yo suponía que en algún momento iba atacar de nuevo. Pero realmente pensé que no iba ser ahora, porque aun las aguas no están calma"

"Mac porque Stella no tenia protección?"

"Don, sabes lo que piensa Stella de eso. Quise hacerlo pero.."

"Mac, Don, ya examine el lugar, lo que encontrare lo llevare todo al laboratorio. La puerta esa cerrada" termino de decir Danny

"Vamos entrar"

"Mac?"

"Ellos pudieron entrar, solo quiero estar seguro, hay que revisar todos los frentes que puedamos, no podemos dejar nada a la alzar"

Mac estaba actuando en automático, ellos lo sabían, Danny abrió la puerta, y entraron. Una vez adentro vieron que todo estaba ordenado, pero había una pequeña caja que estaba fuera de lugar, Mac se dirigió a ella, y la abrió, saco una nota "_Telo dije Taylor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo puede cambiar, ahora ella es mía". _Danny y Don se acercaron, leyeron lo que decía el papel, e intentaban recapitular todo lo que sucedió desde la operación y sobre todo pretender entender que significaba esa nota.

"Qué significa?" pregunto Danny

No podía decirle ahora que estaba con Stella, pero como explicaba eso "Nosotros atacamos su frente, y ahora él quiere un de lo nuestro, más precisamente Stella era su blanco desde un principio, eso es seguro, fue ella quien lo engaño, y él tiene sed de venganza, así que ahora tiene lo que quería. Y nosotros debemos encontrar una pista, lo que sea que nos lleve a Stella, eso es lo que importa ahora, entendido, revisen cada rincón este apartamento"

Ni Don ni Danny se atrevieron decir algo, Mac más que en automático parecía estar actuando por impulso, frió y encerrado en su propio mundo, como cuando la muerte de Claire. Ellos se dispusieron hacer lo que Mac ordenado, incluso llamaron al resto del equipo.

Mac subió las escaleras, y entro al cuarto de Stella, su perfume lo invadió, su pasado, su presente y su fututo también, revisaba cada parte en busca de algo, cuando revisando un estante del tocador, encontró que el mismo tenía una base falsa, y al abrirlo encontró un pequeño libro, estaba decidiendo si abrirlo o no, porque seguro era personal, y no estaría bien.

Finalmente lo abrió, y empezó a leer, las líneas escrita por Stella, se trataba de su amor, leyó cada hoja,

_Hoy quiero escribir esto, quisiera gritar a los cuatros vientos que Te Amo con todo mi ser, con todas mis fuerzas, que en cada minuto de cada uno de mis días, mis pensamientos pertenecen a usted, que a tu lado me siento la mujer más segura. Que eres mi ángel, mi vida, mi refugio, mi puerto seguro, mi alegría, que te quiero todo para mí. Que Te amo ahora y siempre Taylor. _

"Mac, encontraste algo?"

"No, nada linds. Ustedes que tienen?" Lo que encontró no era importante para el caso pero si para él.

"Considerablemente poco. La encontraremos"

"Por supuesto"

Lindsay salio. Y Mac volvió a quedar solo en la habitación, con la aturdida compañía de sus pensamientos… Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia el exterior. "Te voy encontrar sea como sea, no puedo perderte, ya he perdido mucho y pederte no esta dentro de mis posibilidades, eres todo en mí, eres el sol que me da vida, mi existir, mi amor. Llevo guardado el suave aroma de tu piel, y mi labios guarda tu sabor. Eres todo en mí por siempre y para siempre. Te amo Stell. Te voy a encontrar."

**_Por favor háganme saber sus comentarios, criticas... siempre serán apreciados…_**


End file.
